


19

by yours_eternally



Series: Feb-u-whump 2021 [20]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Edgeplay, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: ‘Holy fuck,’ he says, fumbling with the collar of his boilersuit. As he peels it off his sweat-slick skin, Jim groans with relief. He’s never playing one of Mick’s goddamn gameseveragain.When Jim agreed to play a game with Mick he didn't know the agony that awaited him.
Relationships: Jim Root/Mick Thomson
Series: Feb-u-whump 2021 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137497
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: febuwhump 2021, yours_eternally's Febuwhump 2021 Collection





	19

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is "Torture"

Jim stumbles down from the stage barely aware of his surroundings. He wonders if he’s actually going to die. Or if he’s dead already and this is hell. If he is dead it’s probably from lack of blood to his brain. Because he currently feels like all the blood in his body is pounding double-time through his cock. He tries to walk _carefully_ and — as he staggers past him — Mick smirks.

 _Motherfucker_. 

Jim doesn’t look at him. He doesn’t want to give Mick the satisfaction of his strained expression and watering eyes. He yanks off the mask, dumps his guitar in the rack and limps rather than walks in the direction of the venue's bathroom. He pushes through the door and quickly stumbles to the stall.

‘Holy fuck,’ he says, fumbling with the collar of his boilersuit. As he peels it off his sweat-slick skin, Jim groans with relief. He’s never playing one of Mick’s goddamn games _ever_ again. He wrestles the canvas off his shoulders and down past his waist. He has to ease the fabric over his cock. Jim thinks he might cry if he touches it. It’s purplish and throbbing, and Jim can’t quite restrain himself from tracing a pulsing vein just under the head. He shudders. _Holy shit_. He’s never been more turned on or more strung out in his life. 

Jim takes a moment to breathe, watching his cock rising gently with each inhale. He guesses he should take the plug out. That was Mick's idea. And it had seemed like an extremely good one when his thick fingers were in Jim's ass half an hour before they went on stage. But Jim had realised he’d made a mistake the second he’d got his boilersuit done up.

He’d thought he’d be cool. That he’d been fine. But the plug moved inside him every time he moved (which it turned out is _a lot_ during the goddamn stage show) sending a twist of heat through his hips and into his cock. He’d had to hold his guitar flat against his crotch for most of it. Praying to whatever gods there were that this nightmare would end. It was agony and the sweetest torture all folded and mixed up into one. 

Jim rests his head against the side of the stall. Mick hadn't helped. He’d made sure to brush past Jim as they’d swapped ends of the stage. When Mick wasn’t causally nudging to him the brink of orgasm in front of a live studio audience, he’d be smirking at him, letting his dark eyes rest on Jim until he could barely stand it. Jim moans softly to himself. 

There’s a sound outside the stall and Jim stills, holding his breath. He listens as someone trots to the urinals. Jim exhales quietly, waiting for whoever it is to do their stuff and go. 

But then there’s a knock on the door of his stall and he flinches. Jim doesn’t move, frozen. 

‘Jim?’ comes a voice. It’s Mick. 

‘Fuck off,’ Jim says, closing his eyes and silently praying. Because his throbbing dick had jumped to attention at the sound of Mick’s voice. He can hear Mick laughing softly.

‘C’mon,’ he says through the gap between Jim’s stall and the next. ‘Don’t you want me to help you with that?’

‘No,’ Jim grits out. 

‘Okay, whatever you want, man,’ Mick says. Jim feels a shot of panic and stumbles over to open the stall door. Mick turns back to him. His eyes drop to Jim’s cock. Jim feels himself flush burning in his cheeks. 

‘I want—’ he says and Mick starts back to him, hustling him back into the stall and closing the door behind them. It’s a pretty tight fit with both of them but Jim doesn’t care. All he wants is to feel Mick against every inch of his oversensitive skin. 

Mick kisses him, hands on his bare waist. He squeezes soothingly, before slipping his hand down to the plug. He eases it back a little so he can slip his thumb in along side and Jim shudders hard. 

‘You like it, huh?’ he asks, fucking the plug in and out a little. Jim is practically crying against his chest. It’s too much. His cock is pounding. He’s never come untouched before but the longer Mick fucks the plug into him, the more it feels like he might. 

‘You want me to fuck you?’ Mick asks, voice quiet, cheek against Jim’s cheek. 

‘ _Please—_ ’ Jim whines, feeling his insides twist in knots. He’s sweating like he’s back on stage, skin prickling with it. Mick turns him around and pulls the plug all the way out. Jim expects him to go straight in but Mick rustling then there’s something cold on the feverish skin of his hole. 

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ Jim grunts, hips twitching forward on instinct. Mick chuckles, looping an arm around his waist to keep his ass back. Mick’s already got two fingers in and Jim can barely breathe. 

‘Dude, _Mick_ ,’ Jim says, panting, ‘fuck me, _now_ , fuck me or I’m gonna—’ 

‘You can hold it,’ Mick informs him, adding another finger. Jim whines, thighs trembling. He closes his eyes trying to breathe through the pulsing in his cock. Jim sucks in as much air as he can, letting it all out in a huge relieved gush when he hears Mick unzipping his boilersuit. 

Jim feels him withdraw his fingers and tenses, waiting. Then he feels Mick thumbing the blunt head of his cock into his hole. Jim groans deeply, arching his back, pushing with his hips. 

‘Easy,’ Mick murmurs, broad palms spread on Jim’s hips. ‘Fucking _christ,_ ’ he grits out. Jim shifts his hips wanting more friction. Mick chuckles tightly and starts to thrust, slow at first but getting faster until the sound of skin on skin is obscenely loud in the quiet of the bathroom. 

Jim feels like he's astral projecting, being thrown out of his body by each of Mick’s rough thrusts. He’s barely aware of anything but pleasure, his neurons firing randomly, and a clear white light is eating at the edge of his vision. Then he feels it. The edge of oblivion. And he’s so worked up, it happens before he can say anything. 

‘Shit, _fuck!_ ’ he can distantly hear Mick cursing and Jim’s body clamps around his cock as all his muscles snap taut at once. Jim comes with a sharp whine, nails digging into the laminate chipboard of the stall as Mick groans. The orgasm burns along his overstimulated senses, almost more pain than pleasure. But there is relief. Jim feels like he’s relaxed after holding every muscle in his body tensed for hours. 

‘Fuck, man,’ Mick says, exhaling heavily across his bare shoulder, leaning his head against the back of Jim’s. Jim leans back into him, humming contentedly. They stay like that for a moment before Mick shifts and pulls out. Jim feels wet on the back of his thigh and realises he’s come as well. 

‘You surprised me,’ Mick says, chuckling and kissing his shoulder. 

‘I thought I was gonna die,’ Jim complains, wriggling back into his boilersuit in the small amount of space in the stall. Mick laughs. When Jim turns back to Mick he’s completely zipped back up as well, looking as if he hasn’t just turned Jim inside out. Mick kisses him once before stepping back.

They have to awkwardly maneuver to get out of the stall. Mick goes over to the sinks to wash his hands and Jim’s just wondering about kissing him again when the door opens. 

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I like being mean to Jim 😅
> 
> [yours-eternally-ao3](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/yours-eternally-ao3) on tumblr


End file.
